It's Too Late
by Julia.E.Gallagher
Summary: I suck at summaries. It's a Jonathan Crane Fic. It's only 3 chapters long but it is complete. Please R & R. I will only post the next chapter when I get a reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**It's Too Late – Julia Gallagher**

**Copyright © 2005**

**Chapter I**

"Dr. Crane, you are needed at the front desk. Dr. Jonathon Crane, you are needed at the front desk."

These words echoed through the long dark hallways of Arkham Asylum, and the man they were beckoning was busy sitting at his desk, looking over the files of recent inmates.

His blue eyes flickered up, glancing towards his door. The words were repeated, and he sighed as he closed the folder and placed it back in the drawer he had taken it from. Slamming the drawer shut, he stood up and slipped on his jacket.

Clasping his hands behind his back he walked out of his office and towards the nearby elevator. After pushing the button to the bottom floor he relaxed and leaned against the wall.

The only reason why they would want him at the front desk would be because of a new patient, a very special new patient. He smiled, thinking to himself that it was probably another one of Falcone's thugs.

Walking out into the hallway, the sounds of his footsteps were barely audible. He had a way of doing that, giving himself the ability to sneak up on anyone. The front desk came into view and he clasped his hands behind his back once more. "Yes Miss Kaffe?" He said to the woman who 'manned' the front desk.

"You have a new patient." She said as she pointed her pen towards the seating area. "The woman asked specifically for you. She has a suicidal daughter." He nodded curtly and took the notes that Miss Kaffe had written down. Crane couldn't help but feel disappointed, here he was, thinking that he was going to have another thug to experiment on, and all he gets is some suicidal girl.

'_Woman, actually.' _He corrected himself as he turned around and faced them, his eyes landing on the, he presumed, suicidal daughter. She looked familiar, but he couldn't quite figure out why. Her head was leaning forward, causing her long brown hair to cover her face. But then she slowly moved her head up, allowing his icy blue eyes to meet her lucid brown ones.

His heart leapt up into his throat, but he quickly swallowed his emotions, letting them fall into the pit of his stomach. Moving forward he looked down at what Miss Kaffe had written. "Mrs. Hernt I believe." He said to the middle-aged woman sitting before him. She nodded her head, "Yes. And this is my stepdaughter, Selena. She tried to commit suicide three days ago, as you can see by her wrists." Mrs. Hernt roughly grabbed one of Selena's hands and jerked it forward, allowing Crane to see her bandaged wrist.

Selena had dropped her head back down, shielding her face again from his view. "I see, and why do you think she should be admitted into this Asylum?" Crane asked. Mrs. Hernt dropped Selena's hand as if it were a snake and said, "She's suicidal, and insane at that, she's tried to kill herself before, an over dosage of pills. And she tried to kill my Jimmy! My little son who wouldn't dare hurt a fly, she claims that he tried to rape her! The girl is crazy I tell you! She's always mumbling to herself or talking to someone who's not there. Her father and I have tried to get her help but she refuses, she put up quite a fight today when I told her where I was taking her, but she calmed down after a bit."

Crane nodded as she spoke, quietly taking notes. "Well, I'm sure we can cure her of whatever is causing her to try and commit suicide, we have some very skilled doctors here, including myself." He said. Mrs. Hernt smiled, "I knew that this was the perfect place to bring her. I'm just glad to finally get her off of my hands." Crane curtly nodded and handed her a few papers, "If you would just sign these, we will take her off of your hands right away."

After Mrs. Hernt left, Crane grabbed a pair of handcuffs from behind the front desk and walked slowly towards Selena who had not moved from the chair. He nodded to two security guards who were standing nearby as he moved closer to her.

Selena's head suddenly snapped up, "You don't need to restrain me." She said, speaking for the first time since she had gotten there. "I won't run away or try anything." The sound of her voice washed over him, bringing back memories of how her voice had once made him feel. He looked down into her eyes and knew that she was speaking the truth.

He waved off the guards with his hand and then said to her, "Follow me." She slowly stood up, allowing him to see for the first time how skinny she had become. Her once full figured body was now no more then skin and bones. Her clothes hung loosely on her, and her once voluptuous breasts were now no more then barely in existence. She had changed, drastically. And yet, so had he.

Shaking his head slightly he pursed his lips together and led her down the hall. He could feel his eyes on her, knowing that they were boring into the back of his head. Pushing the button for the elevator he avoided making eye contact with her. She dropped her eyes away from him and stared at the floor, and then and only then, did he steal a glance at her. Many things had changed about her, but not everything. Her hair was still the same, the same length, and the same color. He remembered how he used to love running his fingers through it. The sound of the elevator doors opening brought him out of his reminiscing.

The entire ride was silent, but he knew that she wanted to speak. He wanted to also, but he wouldn't allow himself to. No, it was too dangerous, far too dangerous. He would not let himself go into that territory, he had been out of it for far too long.

Leading her down a long hallway he stopped at a door labeled, twenty-three thirty-three. Pulling a card out of his pocket he opened the door and beckoned for her to walk in. "You'll find a change of clothes on the bed." He explained to her, "I take it you've already eaten?" He watched her as she looked around the room. She hesitated for a moment and then nodded. "Good. You'll start your therapy in the morning. Goodnight."

Selena moved towards the door as he closed it, "Cra-!" She started, but it was too late. The door had already shut. Her shoulders slumped forward as she turned around and faced the bed. Grabbing the clothes she held them up and fingered them. The material was thin, and they looked like scrubs, very old scrubs. She sighed as she fought back tears.

Pulling off her t-shirt she decided against the top, leaving her wife beater on and then pulled off her jeans. Once she was dressed in the uniform of every other Arkham inmate she left her street clothes in a heap on the floor and crawled onto the bed, curling up into a ball. She would not cry; she refused herself the satisfaction of letting herself cry.

Meanwhile Crane quietly made his way back to his office. After taking off his jacket he sat down in his chair and made a few more notes about Selena and then filed away her folder. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes for several moments.

"Shit." He murmured as he held his head in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the review Raina Skye! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it _:)

* * *

**Chapter II**

Early the next morning a worker at the Asylum roughly woke Selena up. He led her out into the hall, telling her that she was allowed one hour to eat and wash up. The food was more or less disgusting, and what made it even more nauseating was the fact of that she had to eat in the presence of the other inmates. They all leered at her in a way that made her want to be sick.

She was told that she would be showering under surveillance, and would only be allowed the use of a razor under extreme surveillance. She couldn't help but snort a laugh at this; she hadn't used a razor to slit her wrists.

After showering and putting her 'scrubs,' as she had come to call them, back on she was returned to her 'cell,' and told that Dr. Crane would soon be coming to get her. Sitting down on the bed she pulled her knees up to her chest. Her stomach growled in confusion, it did not like the food she had been forced to eat.

The door opened, revealing Crane to her. She slowly turned her head and looked at him. He was dressed in a simple dark suit, his jaw was set, his glasses placed atop the bridge of his nose. Her eyes flickered down to his lips; she remembered how much she had loved kissing those lips.

"Are you ready to begin?" He asked, breaking her reminiscing reverie. She slowly stood up and walked towards him. "Follow me." He said to her. They walked down the long hallway, stopping when they came to an elevator. Selena let out a soft almost inaudible sigh.

"Enjoying your stay Miss Hernt?" Crane asked. Her eyes flashed with anger, "Hernt isn't my last name. And you know that. You know what my last name is." She spat at him. He showed no sign of emotion as they stepped into the elevator. "I'm sorry, but Hernt is what was written on the papers." He said to her. "Well I don't give a shte for what it said on the damn papers! It was never legally changed to that! So you very well know what my last name is, Jonathon."

A smile flickered onto his face but it was gone so quickly it was almost as if it never had even been there. _'Ahhh … she's still the same. Still the same feisty woman I used to know.'_ He thought to himself. _'And love …'_ A voice in the back of his head added.

Walking out into another hallway that was completely identical to every other hallway in the Asylum, Selena stopped. He continued walking and only stopped when she spoke up.

"You know why I'm here." She said to him. He slowly turned around and looked at her. Clasping his hands behind his back he moved towards her. "No actually, I don't." He said to her. He stopped moving, standing directly in front of her. There was no one around, no one to see, that's why he liked this floor; there was never anyone else here but him. "You know why." She repeated.

"You're here because you tried to kill yourself." He said. She nodded, "Yes. But I really didn't intend on killing myself, I only was using it as a cry for help." Selena explained. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Pathetic." He murmured. "No one uses suicide as a cry for help." He turned to continue walking down the hallway. "No?" She asked, "Then what do you consider this?" She said as she held up her arms, revealing her bandaged wrists. "I only cut deep enough to make myself bleed, I didn't slice my vein. What do you consider that?"

He looked at her wrists and then back into her eyes. "Stupidity." He said flatly. Before he had a chance to react she slapped him hard across the face, sending his glasses askew. Crane stood there for a moment, his cheek stinging, and now tinged a faint pink. He then straightened his glasses and roughly grabbed her by the arm. "I'd not do that again if I were you." He said, bringing her face dangerously close to his.

She grimaced; his thumb was digging into her wound. "Please …" She gasped out. He pushed her against the wall, "Hit me again and you'll get a lot more worse punishment then this." He hissed. Tears were falling down her face, "Jon! Please! You're hurting me!"

Crane let go of her and stepped back, straightening his suit. She was slumped over, leaning against the wall, cradling her now bleeding arm. "Come on." He said to her, and they continued down the hall.

He brought her into his office, and told her to sit in the chair in front of his desk. Sitting down, she watched him as he took out a folder from the drawer in his desk and then sat down as well. He scribbled a few things and then looked up at her. "Why were you using suicide as a cry for help?" He asked, but before she had a chance to answer he added, "What makes your life so terrible then everyone else's?"

Anger seethed through her veins. "You know the answer to both of those questions Jonathon!" She exclaimed. He leaned back in his seat and studied her for a moment. "Why now?" He asked. "Why hadn't you tried getting help any time sooner?" She seemed to have shrunk in her seat; she suddenly looked so small and helpless.

"My life was fine up until six months ago. My father remarried, she was an absolute biatch to me, treating me as if I was ten. Her son was even worse, he would verbally abuse me any chance he could get, and then he started getting physical. Not in an abusive way…" She slowly looked up until her eyes met Crane's, "A sexual way. The bastard tried to rape me, and I tried to stab him with a butcher knife. Of course his mother believed his story, that I just suddenly attacked him for no reason whatsoever. And my father, who once always stood up for me, did absolutely nothing. His wife had dissolved him into a scared, pathetic little mouse. So … I overdosed on sleeping pills. I was brought to a hospital, they pumped my stomach and then I was sent home. No questions were asked. My stepmother is an extremely persuasive woman. But yet, so am I. I started talking to myself, making it appear as if I were crazy, I knew she would sooner or later take the hint. And well … I thought the cuts on my wrists would be a nice touch, so … that brings me to here."

Crane's heart ached at the thought of all that she had been through. He knew that this was his entire fault. That he could have prevented it all from happening. But it was too late; there was nothing he could do now. The damage was done, it was permanent. There was no going back.

"So you wanted to come here." He said and she nodded. "Why?" He asked. She smiled, and it was her special smile, the only smile that she would give to him, and only him. "You know why Jonathon." She said. "I'm here because of you."


	3. Chapter 3

_spinninincircles, so glad your enjoying this!_

_Here is the last and final chapter!_ _ENJOY!_

* * *

**C****hapter III**

He swallowed hard and forced himself to look away from her. "Selena, we can't … we can't go back to the way we were. It's too late." She leaned forward in her chair, "Why not Jon? Why not? What's so different now? What happened?" She asked him. _'Falcone … Ra's Al Ghul …'_ He said in his head. "Why did you leave me?" She asked, and he repeated the names in his head again. "Jon." She whispered. He still didn't look at her.

She slowly stood up and walked around the desk. Kneeling down beside him she placed her hand on the side of his face and turned it towards her. The coolness of her palm soothed the area where she had slapped him. He let out a shuddering sigh and looked into her eyes.

"I know your secret Jon, I know what your doing here. You never were able to hide anything from me." She said and he smiled slightly. "I still love you, even after all that you did, I still love you." He closed his eyes, unable to look at her. "Please Jon, I need you. I can't survive without you! Look at the state I'm in! It's all because of you! If you hadn't left, if you had only told me, none of this would have happened!"

In one swift move he pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry Selena. I'm so sorry!" He said as he buried his face in her neck. "I forgive you Jon, I forgive you. Just tell me that you still love me." She said. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes, "I still love you."

He then pulled her close to him, bringing her in for a kiss. Their tongues danced with each other as their fingers intertwined. She was sitting on his lap now, and feeling his obvious longing for her. "Jonathon … I need you … inside me now …" She whispered, panted practically. He answered by nuzzling her neck with his mouth. "Is there anywhere more comfortable that we could do this?" She asked, looking down into his eyes.

Jonathon smiled and lifted her off of him. "Yes." He answered. Taking her hand in his he led her towards a door that opened up into a bedroom. "You live here?" She asked, "From time to time." He answered.

After that, there weren't anymore words spoken, only soft grunts and groans of pleasure as their bodies were fulfilled of what they had both been longing for, for so long.

The waves of their orgasm subsiding, they laid there in each other's arms, hearts beating as one. "Jonathon." Selena whispered, her nose nuzzling his neck. "Mmmm …" He answered. "Let me join you … join you in your work. You know that I've always had an interest in it." She said. He smiled, "Sadist." He said to her as he pinched her bottom. "Masochist." She replied, as she nibbled on his ear.

"Mphm. Fine! You win." He answered, her hand slipping slowly down his stomach. She chuckled as she straddled him, "I always had a way of manipulating you." He smiled as she stared down at him. "And you're the only one." He said.

She bit down on her lip and then said, "With this new winged creature that they call Bat-man, your going's on here, could run into some trouble." He grimaced, "I know. We've already had one run in with him. But it doesn't matter, the police can do nothing now, it's too late, they can't stop us." She smiled, giving him her special smile, "Well … if he does cause any more trouble … I could always seduce him." He clicked his tongue, and grabbed her around the waist, pushing her down onto the bed so that he was now on top of her. "I'll have none of that." He said, "I'm the only man you're allowed to seduce." She smiled as she put her arms up around his neck.

"Fine then. You win."

He smiled, "Yes … I always win …" His tongue traced around her jaw line, causing a purr of delight to come from her throat. "Mmmm … you were wrong Jon." She said. "Hmmm?" He asked, looking down at her. "You were wrong." She answered.

"Yes. I suppose I was." He said. "It wasn't too late."

**THE END**


End file.
